A Hero's Quirky Magic
by Tale master redux
Summary: Izuku Midoriya, nickname 'Deku' by his peers, was a Quirkless boy with no powers in a world dominated by Heroes with powers. But after a chance meeting with an odd couple, his life changed as he now strives to become a Magister Magi and become a hero greater than his idol All Might. "But why do I have to kiss girls to perform a pactio damnit!"


**Chapter 1: Quirky Magic**

The world as we knew it changed when a baby born in Qinqping City, China was found emitting light from its body. Since then supernatural powers have started emerging all over the world without the cause being ever found out.

Before we knew it, the supernatural had become normal, and dreams had become reality.

The world has become a superhero society. About 80% of the world's population has one unique power or another labelled as 'quirks'.

In a world swirling with chaos as those with quirks became common and some began to use them for crimes, the profession that everyone once dreamed about and admired came into the limelight.

The profession known as, 'Superhero'.

As crime rose with the abundance of superpowers, people with powers rose to oppose the newly formed 'Villains', performing heroic deeds straight out of comic books and became to be known as 'Heroes'.

Guarding against superpowers and defending against evil. The Heroes soon began to be accepted by the public and it was made an official position. The government paid the heroes based on their performance and they soon began to be renown by the masses.

Everyone knew that it was common for a child at the age of 4 & 5 but for one Izuku Midoriya his quirk never manifested at this age, with the doctors saying that he was someone who was born without a quirk, a quirkless boy so to say.

The rest of his classmates in kindergarten had already manifested their quirks, with by the end of the year everyone had developed their own quirk, expect Izuku Midoriya who was nicknamed 'Deku' by his peers.

He was someone who was what people labelled as 'Quirkless', someone who could not be born with a quirk at all. It was a rare condition in a word dominated by those who had one quirk or another, no matter how obscure and useless they were, thus people now looked down on those without quirks.

His former friends either left him or began to tease him a lot often to the point of bullying and calling him names out of which 'Deku' stuck out the most and they began to mock his dream as well.

The boy simply dreamt of being a 'Hero' like his idol and thought, 'so what if not having a quirk would make that dream difficult to reach, it was not impossible right? And if it was impossible, well, All Might did say to do overcome the impossible and go forth to a new tomorrow. Or to borrow the words of another hero to do the impossible and kick logic in the…' well his mother never let him complete the last sentence for some reason.

So Izuku despite the jeers and mocking of his peers, he vowed that he would not give up on his dreams to become a hero and would always strive to become like his idol, All Might. To achieve this the boy had begun training his body doing various exercises and taking notes of all the quirks he came across whether they were of my classmates or of the heroes he saw live or on TV.

So far Izuku had filled three notebooks filled with his analysis of the quirks all for the sake of his future career as a hero but sometimes he did hope that they were more helpful in the present like how to avoid getting blasted by Katsuki and avoiding getting beaten by bullies.

Honestly Izuku would be grateful if he could avoid getting beaten by the bullies yet help their victims at the same time.

"Ouch." Izuku winced as he touched the now swelling face that was now quite dark in colour too. 'Damn Kacchan did a number on me this time, doesn't he know the meaning of restrain.' The boy thought as he felt the pain slowly reduce to a dull throbbing ache.

'Still I just hope the girl with those weird wires on her ears was okay, she must have moved here recently as I did not recognise her.' the boy though as he recalled the new victim of his long-time friend, Katsuki Bakugo, a young girl with short black hair, strange marks below her eyes and two wires coming from the back of the ears.

Lost in thought Izuku did not notice a man approaching him.

"Hey kid you okay?" The man with red hair and golden eyes asked him.

The stranger was wearing a blue and white shirt, blue jeans and a pair of white sneakers, accompanied by a beautiful woman with pink hair and fox ears and tail.

The woman must have some sort of fox-type quirk to make her look like that, though the man looked quite ordinary apart from his hair and eyes, Izuku deduced.

"Yes mister, I fine." Izuku replied, trying not to bother the man much with his injuries. They were not too serious as to warrant notice.

"You don't look okay not with that swelling face of yours. Here let me heal it up for you." The man said as he raised his hand near his swelling cheeks and a golden glow began to emit from it and Izuku felt the dull pain from his cheek fade away.

Touching the spot Izuku felt that the swelling had disappeared and even the bruises on his arms and legs had disappeared as well.

"Thanks mister." Izuku said with a smile. Now he really did not have to make an excuse to mom about how he was beaten up again.

"No problem, think of this as your reward for helping the girl from the bullies earlier. You were quite the hero kid." The man said smiling at Izuku, looking quite impressed with the boy. "I must say it was quite courageous of you to stand up to such bullies with powerful quirks without using your own. While it was quite foolish of you to not use your quirk against the bullies, I was still impressed by your actions. The girl sure is lucky to have a friend like you to protect her."

"I don't have a quirk." Izuku replied being honest with the stranger. While it was a sore point for him, he had long since made peace with the fact. "As for the girl, she was someone I just met and helped. She is not my friend."

At izuku's reply the man could not help but ask "What kind of boy goes on and gets beaten by three kids to save a girl who he is not friends with and is practically a stranger?" to which the fox woman glared at the man.

Izuku did not notice the way the fox woman was glaring at the man and simply answered "What's wrong with helping someone in need?"

"Kid, while your actions as heroic they are quite stupidly dangerous too, you should be more careful in the future boy." the man replied, while the fox woman muttered "hypocrite" under her breath.

"I will keep that in mind sir." Izuku replied, though he was not certain if he could keep that in mind in future, his body simply acted on its own whenever he saw someone in need.

"By the look on your face I can see that you won't heed my advice at all." The man remark to which Izuku could only reply with a nervous laugh, in just a short while the man seemed to have pegged him down. "Seriously kid, are you aiming to be some kind of hero or what?"

"Yes." Izuku replied even before his mind registered the man's question "Yes I am aiming to be a hero."

His answer seemed to have shocked the man who was now sporting a dumbfounded look.

"Kid, you have no quirks." The man remarked.

"I know that."

"You will just be a normal human with no powers all your life."

"I know that."

"Heroes keep facing the impossible all the damn time, most of which are way beyond the abilities of a normal man."

"I know that."

"And knowing all this you still want to become a hero." The man stated confused by Izuku's actions and asked the one question ringing in his mind. "Why?"

"Because it is my dream, a dream that my idol inspired me to pursue and no matter what anyone says, I will become a hero." Izuku declared, resolute on his desire and dreams to become a hero.

His declaration stunned the man, as he snorted, then giggled and descended into laughter, while the fox woman looked at him with a nostalgic expression.

"Kid, I am impressed, quite impressed." The man said as he controlled his laughter. "I have not met many people like you in my travels and I can say for sure that you will become a great hero."

"What?" Izuku mubbled out loud, usually when he told others about his dreams they always told him to give up or to choose another profession and dream to pursue.

"I said that you will become a great hero one day." The man said laughing.

Like a damn broken in heart, Izuku could not help but cry at the man's words.

"Oi, oi kid I was praising you not mocking you so don't go crying on me." the man shouted as he tried to calm down the crying boy. "Tamamo help me here will you."

"Ara, ara, master you really do have a talent for making people cry a lot you know." The fox woman, Tamamo, replied. She looked quite amused by the state of events.

"Boy stop crying will you!" the man shouted yet Izuku kept on crying. "Tamamo help!"

Tamamo relented to her master's pleas and she went over to Izuku and calmed him down with a hug.

"Now, now don't cry, everything is alright, everything is alright. Your dream is a wonderful dream, you will truly one day become a hero." Tamamo said, patting the crying boy's back. "Now tell me why are you crying?"

"It's just…it's just" Izuku sobbed trying to stop his tears but was unable to do so. "You guys are the first one to tell me that I can become a hero. Not…not even mom believes me I could become one." He kept crying, crying in joy for the acknowledgement of his dreams.

The man and Tamamo both gained an understanding look, knowing that their words really did mean a lot to Izuku.

"You guys aren't lying right? You really think I can become a hero right?" Izuku asked them, fearing that they were lying to him and that they were but hollow words simply meant to comfort and mock him.

The man looked at Izuku's fearful face and sighed, knowing that he had to do something before the boy was scarred mentally, "I am going to be like that old vampire if I did this but…I was going to act like him sooner or later being his student." The man mumbled under his breath.

"Boy you really are something aren't you." The man stated, he then proceeded to take out a small book and handed it to Izuku. "Take this book as prove of our faith in your dream boy."

Izuku hands shuddered as he took the book hugging it like a treasure.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you…" Izuku kept mumbling, tears still falling from his eyes.

"Will you stop crying already." The man sighed, though he could not help but smile looking at the boy. "And all I wanted was a quite date with my wife."

Izuku stood there crying for some time, his heart filled with all sorts of emotions, while the odd couple simply accompanied him listening to his thanks.

In the end Izuku managed to gather himself and thanking the couple a final time he bid them good bye. The couple did offer to take him home but Izuku refused their offer, they…they had really done a lot for him already and he did not want to bother them more.

"Well kid if that is what you want than we won't stop you though be careful when you go back home."

"Thank you sir." Izuku said bowing to the odd couple. "Thank you for everything."

"But before you go can I have the name of the future hero?" The man asked with a teasing smile.

"Ah, it is Izuku Midoriya."

"And I am Shirou Emiya." The man introduced himself.

"And I am his wife Tamamo no Mae." The fox woman said. "I really hope to see you grow up to be a hero Izuku-kun."

"Ah…thank you." Izuku mumbled blushing at being teased yet feeling oddly happy about it.

"I have to go now, bye Mr and Mrs Emiya." Izuku said as he bid the couple goodbye.

Seeing the boy go, "Why did you give the boy a Grimoire, Shirou?" Tamamo could not help but ask her husband and master, seeing this was the first time he had done such a thing.

"Ah well you know how the old vamp keep creating heroes by giving them some OP powers during their childhood years. So I thought of doing the same thing for the boy, after all he did say his dream was to become a hero, thus helping him achieve his dreams by giving him an item was the least I could do for the boy."

"Yes but did you really had to give him that particular Grimoire, you know how quirky the spells and rituals listed in it are."

Shirou simply had a blank look on his face. "I'm sure that it was a normal Grimoire with normal spells like fireball and such. I don't think they are quirky at all."

Tamamo had a feeling that her husband's teacher had something to do with Shirou forgetting about the contents of the Grimoire. He was not someone that forgot such things.

As Tamamo began listing out the contents of the Grimoire, like the pactios and its derivatives, she was convinced that the old vampire was in for a rough time, the next time Shirou visited him.

"ZELLLLRETCHHHHH" the scream of her husband echoed in the empty park, 'Yep he is in for it.'

###########################################

Izuku upon reaching home quickly went to his room and opened the book that the Emiya couple gave him.

Flipping the book Izuku found that it was blank and he began to fear that he had truly been duped.

The on words written on the book were in the front page which read.

'This book belongs to ….'

Izuku now had doubts about the odd couple but as he recalled their words izuku knew that they were quite genuine with him.

While Izuku was disappointed that the book did not have nothing special, which he really should not have been surprised about, after all what were the chances that he had been gifted with a book of secrets all of a sudden.

Izuku decided that he would put the book to good use as he was entrusted by the odd couple and someday if he met them again show them the book brimming with contents about his career.

Taking a pen Izuku wrote his name on the book.

'This book belongs to Izuku Midoriya.'

Looking at the somewhat sloppy name, Izuku could not help but fill a bit proud of it too. it was truly the start of his path to become a hero.

Just as Izuku was about to put the book away, the book began to emit a bright white light as the words and ink began to disappear.

After some time the light began to disappear and Izuku saw that words were now forming on the cover of the book and on the pages of the book.

On the cover the book read 'Grimoire of Spells, Rituals and Martial Arts.' while on the first page where Izuku had written his name read.

" **Welcome to the Supernatural Izuku Midoriya, welcome to the supernatural."**

 **#################################**

 **AN: Yes this is an idea I came about after reading the My hero academia manga and watching the first season of it. Damn Deku is a badass in the series and well he is a quirkless boy with no powers in the beginning, and thus was a prime material for inserting powers into his being.**

 **I went with the set up old man meeting up with him and giving him an odd item of power, though I used another character to do so. Emiya Shirou.**

 **Yeah, Izuku and Shirou are so damn similar it is not funny, with what their dreams to become heroes and following the path of the ones they admire. All might for Izuku and Kiritsugu for Shirou, the only thing different between the two is that Izuku is a normal boy with emotions and the dream to be hero, while Shirou is someone devoid of emotions making him a machine that goes on his life via imitating others.**

 **Or else they are both suicidal idiots who injure themselves only to be healed by OP healers and healing items. Recovery girl for Izuku and Avalon and Rin for Shirou, really the parallels are quite there.**

 **But due to Izuku being more emotional he does have an empathy and charisma that Shirou lacks which is why Shirou would be appearing only for this chapter and would be gone from the rest.**

 **The Grimoire is more than enough.**

 **My Hero Academia fans would recognise a certain girl mentioned in this chapter and yes she is the main girl and I am undecided on whether to do a single pairing or go full harem. Send me your opinion on that front.**

 **Also should Izuku summon familiars, if yes I am making it an all-female familiar summon to equalise the male cast of hero academia. Female from all fandoms apply and not just fate, like someone from Sailor moon, Fairy Tail, etc.**

 **Also should I load this on SB, what do you think?**

 **Well that it for now. See ya next chapter. Tale Master out.**


End file.
